


Heart and Soul

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece on maybe how Sinclair & G'kar went from fighting to friends in such a short space of time in early season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S1, Ep 6 'Mind War'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Sinclair approached his quarters wearily, undoing the cuffs of his jacket as he went. It had been an extremely long day, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse until the next day. Opening the door, Sinclair stepped inside and stopped. Catherine was curled up on the couch, her long hair cascading down her shoulders, and all he could do was stare at her. When Sinclair heard what had happened to Catherine's ship, he automatically worried, even though by that time she was already safely back on the station. He knew he couldn't stop her from going out into space, and if he was honest with himself, he wouldn't want to. Catherine was tough and adventurous, and it was part of why Sinclair loved her.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come and say hello?" Catherine asked without opening her eyes.

Sinclair smiled. "I thought I'd stay here. The view's pretty good."

That made her look at him. "You wouldn't have said that an hour ago."

Sinclair's expression grew sombre as he shed his jacket and crossed the room to her. "I heard what happened. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Catherine replied, moving so he could sit down.

"It's a good thing G'Kar sent those Narns to help," Sinclair said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "Why did he do that?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Sinclair looked at her. "What makes you think I know what goes on inside any of the ambassadors' heads, especially G'Kar?" he asked, amused.

"He said that no one here is who he appears," Catherine replied. "Not him, or any of the other ambassadors…and not you."

"I'd say G'Kar had hit the nail well and truly on the head with that statement."

"He also said that losing me would distress you to no good effect," Catherine added in sly tone.

Sinclair smiled fondly at her. "That's one way of putting it, I suppose," he replied, kissing her.

"I didn't realise you and Ambassador G'Kar were on such good terms."

"Neither did I. It hasn't always been that way. When I first arrived on the station, he and I were inches away from killing each other, on more than one occasion."

"What happened to change all that?" Catherine asked.

Sinclair shook his head. "It's a long story."

"I've got time, and after the day I've had…let's just say it's good to hear your voice."

Sinclair got the message and kissed her hair. "Well, it was a few months ago now, after the Ragesh 3 incident…."

*Sinclair stood in the Zen Garden with his hands in his pockets, his eyes half-closed. It had been a long day again - it seemed he had more of those than easy ones - and before retiring to his quarters for the evening, Sinclair needed to regain some inner peace. The constant squabbling between the Narns and the Centauri was starting to grate on his nerves and he was inches away from spacing both ambassadors.

A soft footfall behind him made Sinclair's eyes fly fully open and he turned his head slightly. Inwardly, he cursed the universe, but outwardly, he forced a diplomatic smile on his face.

"Ambassador," Sinclair said, inclining his head slightly.

G'Kar nodded back. "Commander." He looked around. "This place is truly a wonder."

Sinclair turned fully. "Are you talking about the garden, Ambassador, the station, or the universe in general?" There was a slightly sarcastic tinge to his tone, one that G'Kar didn't miss.

"I do not expect you to understand, Sinclair," he replied, his voice surprisingly weary.

"You're right, I don't. An unprovoked attack on a Centauri research station. One day you'll have to explain the logic behind that."

G'Kar looked at him, his red eyes intense. "Are you busy right now?"

Sinclair wanted to say 'yes' and walk away, but something made him stay. "No, Ambassador. If you want to talk…."

G'Kar sat down on the stone bench and waited for Sinclair to sit next to him. "I must apologise for threatening you, Commander. It was impetuous of me."

"Apology accepted."

"I must say, though, that despite my anger at your words, I was impressed with your courage," G'Kar continued. "You showed no fear, even in the face of an angry Narn warrior. We are not noted for our patience…not any more." He stared out at the garden. "We are not so different, you and I, Sinclair. You too have the heart of a warrior, but the soul of a peaceful man. You may not believe so at present, but I am also the same. You were right when you said we Narns were peaceful people before the Centauri occupied our world."

"But you don't have to continue being this way, G'Kar," Sinclair said, his tone slightly despairing.

"Oh yes, we do," G'Kar replied, turning to his companion. "The Centauri made us what we are, and some day, we may thank them for it. They showed us what resourceful, strong people we are; they reminded us that sometimes, you need to fight to survive. I think somewhere along the line, we had forgotten that. To use an Earth saying, we had grown soft, complacent. But the Centauri changed that. Now all that drives us is our sense of revenge; it is all we have. It is what we feed off; it sustains us, giving our lives purpose, direction, and meaning. Without revenge, Sinclair, we would have nothing at present; we would be nothing. Believe me when I say that I hope in time that all changes, for the good of my people, but until that day comes, we will continue in the same way."

For a long time, Sinclair was silent, and when he eventually spoke, it was to ask a question. "And Ragesh 3?"

"A test," G'Kar replied. "To see if the Centauri were strong enough to repel us. Their occupation of our world cost them dearly and while we do not think they could launch another assault for many years, it does not hurt to test the boundaries occasionally." He turned and stared Sinclair in the eyes. "Tell me honestly, Commander, if our roles were reversed, if you stood in my place or the place of my people, what would you have done?"

Sinclair sighed. "The same. There are plenty of people back on Earth who would gladly do to the Minbari what you did to the Centauri, if they weren't so afraid of getting their asses kicked."

"A succinct way of putting it."

"I'm sorry, G'Kar, it's been a long day."

"Then I shall keep you no longer." G'Kar stood and clashed his fists against his breastplate. "Commander."

Sinclair stood and mimicked the gesture. "Ambassador." He started to leave the garden, but stopped at the entrance. "For what it's worth, G'Kar, I'm sorry as well. I should have known better than to judge you so quickly."

G'Kar nodded. "Apology accepted. Perhaps in the future, we can avoid these situations."

"I hope so. Good night, Ambassador."

"Good night, Commander....."*

"The end," Sinclair said, smiling.

Catherine, who had slid a hand under his shirt as he had been talking, poked him in the ribs. "He is certainly a…complex fellow."

Sinclair chuckled. "G'Kar? You can say that again."

"He was right, you know. You do have the heart of a warrior."

"I'm a soldier."

"And the soul of a saint."

Sinclair rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go that far."

"No, maybe not, but there's something about you," Catherine said, sitting up a little. "And for whatever it is, Jeff, I love you for it. Body, heart and soul."

Sinclair's expression grew serious. "Good to know, he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

FIN


End file.
